The Truth
by timeturneruser
Summary: The Truth is out there in some form


Harry Potter during his 5th year decided to do some research into the Slytherin Family and see if they had weaknesses or any unknown enemies or allies. Well looking at the Family tree he spotted a rather familiar name Gargamel. He looked further in the book at that name. He came to the passage and read 'Gargamel not much is known of him besides being the outcast uncle of Slytherin and hunting for unknown creature.'  
He took the book and ran to his best friend Hermione he found her in the common room and finishing up her homework. He sat down next to her and placed the book on the table and opened it "Hermione this name look familiar to you."

She looked up from her homework to look at the book and read it she looked at him confused "no it doesn't why would it Harry."

He sighed. "Hermione you every watch Cartoons when you where little," she nodded her head "Now imagine a village full of small blue creatures."

She Gasped and looked over it again "Harry it's hard to believe but this could be the very same it wouldn't be the first time the wizarding world bleed into the muggle. But Harry is it possible for Smurfs to exist."

Harry smiled "Hermione dragons exist and Luna has named some unknown creatures that could exist this could be another."

Hermione stood up "Harry get your map we need to find Luna and talk with her about this. You see Slytherins other uncle is Luna's mom's ancestor."

He ran up there he grab it and brought it down and opened it "I solemnly swear I am up to no good." He spotted her right away in an unused classroom by the charms classroom she was alone.

They raced down to meet her with the book they opened the classroom slowly "Oh Hello Hermione and Harry what brings you here."

They set the book on the table and opened it Hermione started to talk "you see Luna Harry Came across a familiar name in a book. It is a popular Muggle Cartoon and comic so we were wondering if it is possible that it bleed into the muggle world."

Luna Skipped over and looked at the book "Yes the Great Smurf hunt he never could find them he probably would have if he wasn't trying to kill them."

Harry and Hermione gasped they couldn't believe it was true "so you see just because you haven't heard of the creature doesn't mean it doesn't exist in some way or once did in the world." She said in her dreamy voice.

Harry needed air so he went over and opened the window and looked out into the forest and spotted something weird. "Hi what are those things that look like Hairy pigs with horns?"

Luna ran over and shoved him out of the way "That's the crumple horned snorlack." She took out her camera and took pictures.

Hermione came over and spotted them "I am sorry Luna I guess I was wrong maybe there are creatures out there that do exist and no one knows about."

Luna smiled "Hermione even your books are true do you think your muggles are smart enough to come up with them on their own. Books happened at least once but we wipe muggles memories and for it to stick we have them write books for them to justify where they have heard of the event."

Harry and Hermione looked at her and blinked "but why Luna do they do this." Harry asked.

She sighed "the one time they decided to not do this Muggles created the Atom Bomb and leveled 2 whole cities whipping out muggles. But not only that they whipped out magical villages a magical school and creatures. The ones who weren't hurt in the blast ended up with cancer and radiation poisoning we didn't have a cure back then. As such Japan's wizard population is almost gone because they were focused around those 2 towns. So now we wipe there memories with a vengeance so they may not get to powerful and do this to us again.

Harry and Hermione had tears in their eyes "I understand it's hard being part of both worlds I want to fight for them and then also make them suffer." Hermione said.

Harry nodded "I just want them to be more careful and think of their actions but I know they won't. If they have the power they will use it if they don't have it people will fight to have it. So it's best they don't know of things so keep us safe and the dangerous artifacts safe and out of their hands."

Luna laughed "but we do make them look in a different direction by having them look into the stars for aliens or UFO's." They joined her in her laughter but knew they were going to be doing a lot of research in the next couple of days."


End file.
